


Devilish Urges

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Devil's Actor [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Only mentions pandora, Sexual Content, Torture, demiurges more devilish tendancies are showing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: Demiurge gets an opportunity to unwind with one of his favorite hobbies. But he ends up becoming more wound up as a certain person keeps appearing in his mind.
Relationships: Demiurge/Pandora's Actor (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)
Series: Devil's Actor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Devilish Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is sort of a sequel to Mirrored Attraction. I have had this in my folder for a while half finished and i finally got some inspiration from Download077. So thanks to them for finally giving me ideas to finishing this.
> 
> Also thanks to my friends that offered some advice as i wrote it. Sorry i made you reread it several times!
> 
> By the way, the stories i have in mind wont really have an order but they will be in the sameish world so i decided to put them in a Series called Devil's Actor.

The knife slid across the leather strap with ease, making a very pleasing scraping sound with each stroke. Back and forth, back and forth.

Scrape

Scraape

Scraaape

His lips carved deep into his cheek when a choked out whimper mingled with the rhythm of leather and knife. 

“Getting eager little lamb?” He hummed as he released the leather strap, letting it sway till it settled against the wood table, placing the knife next to the other tools on a silver engraved tray. His free hands easing his sleeves up into his elbows so that his shirt wouldn't get dirty, while the humming went to the tune of what sounded like Danse Macabre.

“All good things come to those that wait, you know.” A slick tongue ran across his lips as he smiled over to the man strapped upon the metal table before him. The glare of the low hanging light cascaded against the lenses of his glasses. 

“P-please… “ Whimpered the Lamb, resisting the restraints as they pulled and arched his body against the table, entangled limbs bleeding and bruised from constant friction. 

“Mhh… You do realize that is futile correct?” He stated, grasping onto the apron strings and pulled it around the back and to the front, taking his time to create the perfect bow. 

“I-I have a family, I’ll give you anything you want. J-just let me go.” Whimpered the lamb, his pulls and tugs ever present, but getting weaker. Hissing out in pain as his skin kept getting cut from the metal bindings. 

The tan skinned man…no demon, let out a low chuckle, shaking his head as he walked over to the table, grasping at a gear connected to the binds on his arms and cranked, causing the whimpering soul to bring his arms up and over his head straighter, at an uncomfortable and stiff position, his shoulders almost to an unnatural turn.

“The only way that would matter to me is if you provide good product.” He said as he walked to the foot of the table and did the same to the feet, cranking it till you could hear a creak and pop of air being released in the joints. Giving the chains a test press and found them as tight as can be. 

“Even then I would just find them and restock once you're gone.” He stepped towards a rather brilliant invention that Pulcinella created. It was rather simple as it was just a metal stand with a blue healing potion from the local human market and hung it upside down, the neck connected to a thin tube. Moving the device closer to the other, he took the end of the tube where a needle was connected and pierced it into the arm. The angle allows the vein to stain and makes it easier to see. 

The feebleness of the others struggle making him smirk at the attempt. “This will allow you not to die immediately. “ he explained, reaching towards the tray, running his right middle finger across the blade once more and picking it up like one would a feather. “This is a much simpler method than having a healer nearby when they could be working on something else. “ Grin widening in malice as he turned back towards the captive. “And the amount that you recieve is so spread out and in such small douses. It allows for the wounds to stay but to keep you alive.” He almost purred from the look of splendid horror that spread across the human lambs face at that moment. 

So tantalizing, it had been a while since he personally experimented. He would have to give Pulcinella some praise to Lord Ainz. Wanting their generous and kind Lord to see a denizens work that he might not simply have had the chance to witness. 

After all… it was all thanks to him that he was able to enjoy himself in the throes of torture.

With a hum, an ungloved hand gingerly stroked his chest, inspecting the skin for a moment when he started to speak. “Now, we have found that your skin isn’t suitable for our usual needs.” He stated, placing the very tip of the blade at the end of the left shoulder. 

“So in order to see if you are truly of any use…we will have to open you up.” He purred pressing the knife down into the skin, slicing it through like butter, the subject letting out a strangled cry, trying to pull the torso away from him but only caused the demon to go slower, dragging it through the 3 dermal layers of skin, and since it was a male subject underneath the breast tissue from left over the sternum and under the right breast and up to the right shoulder. Making sure that the cuts were smooth and even.

“I wouldn't struggle too much.” He let out a breathy chuckle, his tongue dragging across his lips. Pressing the tip of the knife against the sternum where the first incision crossed. “You’ll only make it harder for me and longer for you.” 

Bringing it down through the soft flesh of the belly the lamb screamed and begged. It was a sorry mess as tears and snot spilled from its crevices on its face. Its’ noises become less coherent and more like a mess of pleads and blubbering as the demon could feel the entire body tremble.

Causing his own to tremble for an entirely different reason, sliding his tongue over sharp teeth. Rolling his shoulders in an act to keep his head level so he could continue. Making one more slash from sternum to right above the pubic area as it was a bit thicker and the male had a bit more muscle.

With the primary incisions done he took the blade across the apron that hung loosely upon his hips with a soft hum. The crimson fluid easily stained the cloth as it was wiped clean. Lifting it up to the light he inspected it of any spots that he missed, humming with satisfaction he placed it with the others on the small-engraved silver tray next to the table. 

“With the way you are reacting, at this rate you will die before I’m done with you.” He told the lamb on the table that was only a whimpering mess at this point. Their limbs still trying to pull but they had no leverage anymore, causing only more suffering. He took this moment to go to the potion, tapping on the bottle to ensure the potion was working its way into the human’s system. 

Pondering for a moment as he turned to his tools and back to the male before deciding that for the next part he would just use a more personal touch. Grasping onto the skin where the intersection met, he pried the flesh up. His right hand extending his claws and with greater precision nicked the last connecting flesh from the rib cage and brought it up to rest underneath the man's chin.

The weakened man let out a shrill cry , lifting his back off the table as he was trembling, his wrists pulling at the restraints. 

“mhhhhhhnhhhh….your going to get me in trouble if you keep making those noises. “ He let out a moan, running his right hand across the trembling mans exposed ribcage, examining the small cracks on the 5th and 6th rib. 

“Got yourself in a bit of trouble didn't you? “ he said as his hand met skin once more, grasping with his right he pulled up, relishing the ripped cry from the man's lips as he skinned the connecting tissue of muscle and flesh with long strokes of his claws. Like dressing a deer after a hunt. Each deep cut, and tug of flesh revealing colour from deep inside the lamb. Receiving more delicious cries as he smiled and his forehead crinkled in excitement. Dealing with the left side in the same manner as both large cuts of flesh draped over the sides of the male, he stood back. 

Soaking in the painting that was of deep purplish blues, to the lightest of pinks and the darkest of reds. He couldn't help as, after he turned his right hand back to normal, dug it deep into the intestines. Feeling the slick, twitchiness of the organs as they writhed. Forever working, forever moving like worms caught in an unfamiliar hand. Reaching back he grasped onto the rack just for them and started to lift the large organ, draping it across like laundry. Pulling yard after yard of it, draping it across the rack until finally the majority of the abdomen was empty.

“What’s the matter?” Hummed the demon as his ears twitched in amusement watching the lamb stare at the rack in silent shock. Looking like they are about to pass out, the unmistakable light glow of healing magic surrounding his belly, keeping the organs functioning under the strain. 

“Mhh you're stronger than you seem.” He said, wiping the grand part of the excess blood from his hands so he could grasp onto the bone cutters. “Most would do this before the stomach, but just seeing them in there…I had to get my hands deep inside them.” He purred with a deep chuckle. “I think you can understand.” 

Putting his left hand under the sternum he took the cutters, placing them on the tail end of the sternum and smiled. “This is going to hurt.” He purred before with ease making the first cut like fabric.

A delightful symphony of screams rang through his perked up ears. His mind almost slipping into his more carnal desires as he continued up the sternum without hesitation. He had to be careful, getting too excited at this stage would ruin the entire experience. 

Breathing in deep through his nostrils he felt his festering blood start to cool. His left hand reached up to check if he was doing something so undignified as drooling.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case. 

If he didn’t keep himself in check, it might be best if Pulcinella took over. It had been awhile since he last released certain cravings and it would not be good if he overdid this. Especially with something as lowly as a sheep, a deep shame in finding his expressions almost cute… very similar to the embarrassed expressions of a certain Doppelganger.

Blinking, he pulled back from the thought, why did he think about him? Yes his most recent experience with the other was a rather intriguing one but...

Taking in a deep breath to recollect himself, he placed the tool back onto the tray, readjusting it slightly to keep the tidiness of it as he kept his body still. Guiding his hands back to the lamb, his claws once again grew long and sharp to get in between the softly glowing sternum as it was slowly trying to heal itself back together and with a swift and forceful action pried open the human’s chest. 

Screams echoed in absolute horror, pain surging through the lamb as he must have desperately wanted to pass out. To get away from the pain, away from this creature that didn’t care whether he lived or died. The cries were a melody as it allowed his mind to slip back to the peacefulness of his work, taking in the smells, the sights, the sounds, the flavours dancings along his tongue. He could feel them all morphing around him, creating this smog across his lenses with the screams turned to whimpers from that lamb. His strength left him little by little despite the potion, creating such sensual noises that excited the creature inside him.

Bringing the memory of a certain enthusiastic man back into his mind. The image of him on his knees, begging to himself… no.. that wasn't true was it?

Demiurge’s smile turned rather sadistic at the thought. It wasn’t Pandora’s reflection in the mirror was it? He wasn’t begging himself… he wasn’t apologizing, showing that shameful side to his own self...it was him. It was in his own image that Pandora objectified his wants and needs to. 

A side that he had neglected for so long began to rouse. No… ever since he had witnessed that act it was only growing… wanting to show itself and bring down his more controlled self. But, he must not submit to these new desires. For his precious Supreme being Ainz could not have his trusted leader of defense to go bloodthirsty in a rut. 

Not like a certain vampire not too long ago. That would be shameful. He was trusted with the protection of all of the denizens of Nazarick. He had to shoo this instinct out of his system. 

His logical mind told him this, told him that to save face, he should allow his kind helper to take over. To call for him so that he could go under cold water… perhaps visit Cocytus in his frozen wasteland. 

But his more basic instincts were screaming in his veins, needing to be heeded, to be listened to. He could feel them pulsing through his blood,especially as the sharp intake of iron into his lungs did not help as he turned, eager to just dig his hands back into those shuddering moist organs in his hands. Wanting to feel the pulsings of weak twitching of fear across his phalanges. 

It has been too long. 

His body knew it, his mind knew it. 

His instincts were screaming it. 

Tail twitching and thumping against the ground in desperation to wake himself up.

Don’t get him wrong, he was more than happy to serve as the collector for intelligence or to be the scapegoat to his supreme ones plans. But how long has it been since a fine and splendid battle? Since he had just… went wild? 

His body slowed, a soft chuckle breathed through his parted lips as an image spilled into the forefront of his memory. 

“Perhaps he is the reason why I am acting this way?” He spoke to really no one in particular. The lamb himself, unable to respond through the gurgles of blood, saliva and snot and the pulsings of his pathetic heart ringing in his ears, as he was coming to terms that this was how he was to die. 

Slick, blood coated fingers ran across that disgusting face. Jeweled eyes coated in a mask of bloodlust as another figure formed beneath him, strapped onto the table. 

“After all, I witnessed something truly interesting that night didn’t I?” he purred, running underneath that slim jaw, down the strong throat, trained in delivering lines with the fullest of bravado and skill. “It is your fault I am this way.” Chewing on his lower lip, he walked over to the side of the table, pressing himself on the fresh body of his fellow Guardian in his sights. 

No longer the body of a weak trembling lamb, but the slim bodied Doppelganger that tries so hard to please. 

“How dare you.” he purred as his claws tapped across exposed bone. The singing of that voice made his ears twitch, burning with flush. “That sight of you, so alluring as you just bore your soul, to who you thought was no one…” 

He brought his face close to where an ear would be, blowing soft and slow, enjoying the tremble he received in return. “Yet I witnessed it all… How fascinating it was little Pandora…” Hot breath tickled that sensitive skin. The urge to run his tongue across his cheek was pushed down by another part of his mind. Instead, moving his hand under the now freed rib cage, grasping onto that fluttering heart. 

God, this is what he imagined that heart to have been doing that night. Seeing him there. Begging that reflection of his to beg for mercy as he played with himself. How embarrassed that Dopple was, how tempting it was just to tease him right then and there. To reveal he was there all alone.

But that would ruin the fun, ruin the teasings and all of the blushing and all of the new faces he would see. 

Most would not see the slight differences a dopple could make with their neutral face. Only a trained eye could even see the minute changes. A curl or a wrinkle, how that blackness in their eyes seem to reflect sadness or joy at any given time. 

Out of respect for his fellow nazarick npc he pulled away from that fluttering organ with reluctance, wanting to play with those strong lungs that continuously lent that voice the strength he uses every moment to portray his act. How they never seem to falter for him. 

These seem to be weaker than he had imagined for the other. Not as healthy, the kind that took in smoke and suffered from self infliction of deep wounds in the inner lining. 

“Won’t you speak for me Pandora?” he offered, his grip on the lung turning to a wrap as he wanted to feel the words being breathed but not hinder him….but as the other didn’t speak, he only chuckled. “Ah… how foolish am i…” he purred as his left hand brushed across the sensitive flesh of his throat, running his claws across, feeling him tremble. “Can’t very well speak like this can you?...das Mitleid.” He hummed, leaving those lungs that were treacherous to his mind, making him see false to this creature's true potential. 

“I will just live with your whimpers.’ he chuckled, rolling his claws down his body, just barely cutting the skin to draw out blood. Not afraid in going to far as he knows the other could take it. He is one of the Lv. 100’s.

“They are rather cute… especially as you were begging that night.” he chuckled rolling his thumbs across the flesh where the opening of the flesh around his belly happened. “Mhhh… tell me… do you do that often? Play with yourself while changing into me I mean?” he asked as his hand cupped the front of him. Feeling the large organ, letting his fingers curl around it and stroking him slow a few times before completely leaving it. Loving the trembling whine echoe in his ears, sending it through his spine and down towards the tail. Slashing across the floors below him. 

“I am curious… Why me? It is true that our creators were close… maybe that was a factor...I am rather flattered. “ his hands ran along strong muscles on his legs, ghostings with fingertips so he could tease the other with touch. 

“There is also a chance that you're just lonely-” a pang pricked upon his heart as he spoke out loud, adding to the confusion that was his instincts as they clouded his senses. “That i just caught you while it was my facades turn so-to speak…” he said, something dark spilling from his tongue as he spoke. Like it was bitter and he wanted it out of his mouth and gone forever. 

“Well? Was it?’ he hissed gripping onto his inner calf, digging his claws in but no sound came out of him. The smell of iron was weak as it spilled from his new wound. “SPEAK TO ME PANDORA!” His order boomed in the room, tail slashing wildly. 

Instead footsteps echoed behind him, turning towards the source of the sound, his senses sharpened with the formation of a white shape with a bird like mask where the face was supposed to be.

“Sorry my Lord.” spoke his trusted Pulcinella. “I heard yelling, do you require my assistance with the lamb?”

“The lamb?” Demiruge muttered as he turned back to where Pandora was for a moment when instead in his now cleared vision was that disgusting lamb from before. It took him a few brief moments to readjust to what was true and what was demonic smog. 

“Ah… no...I just happened to learn what he was useful for, after all.” he said as he went to unclasp the limp limbs, not needing them anymore, the tube having been severed from his tail. Causing the death of the human that was only hanging on by a mere thread before. 

“Certain creatures only seem to find their usefulness at the brink of death… and he is not needed anymore. Clean and have him prepared as food for the other lambs. I have to go research some of my findings.” he gave a light nod to Pulcinella who seemed to beam in the offer to help make the lambs happy at a chance for a meal and went to do as his Lord told him to do without hesitation. 

Demiurge took his time as he unraveled the apron around his waist, making himself suitable for others to see him with no blood or smears across his person. His demeanor, calm and collected with his ever present devilish smile. But, his thoughts were pulled back to Pandora, about why he saw him strapped on the table, unable to focus at the task in hand. 

To be sure it would need to be dissected properly, to be judged until a proper solution comes into existence. To decide on what to do about that loud yet charming Doppelganger in charge of the treasury. 

His smile curled deeper into his cheeks. 

“Mhhh… i think this will be fun. I wonder what else I will be able to learn about him?”


End file.
